La malédiction de SainteClothilde
by Ithyl
Summary: Les frères Winchester doivent se rendre au Canada pour élucider un mystère qui hante le village et auquel ils n'ont pas été préparés. Dans cet endroit, même Castiel pourrait y laisser sa peau.
1. Chapter 1

**La malédiction de Sainte-Clothilde**

_**sommaire :** Les winchester doivent se rendre dans un village du Québec oùu il se passe d'étranges phénomènes._

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas._

_**Warning : ** Tous liens avec de vraies légendes urbaines de cette région est voulu !_

Chapitre 1

Sam venait de se réveiller et constata que Dean s'était levé avant lui, habituellement c'était le contraire, Bobby n'était pas là, ils avaient donc la maison a eux pour un moment. Il se fit un café et Dean l'arrêta avant qu'il verse du lait.

-il est périmé, j'en ai acheté un autre. Dit-il lui donnant le lait, il avait constaté que la date de péremption était effectivement dépassée et depuis deux bonnes semaines, mais depuis quand Dean se souciait-il de ce genre de choses? Il se versa du lait qui tomba en grumeaux dans sa tasse, l'éclaboussant au passage et Dean éclata de rire.

-J'ai échangé les cartons. Expliqua-t-il entre deux fous rires.

-Ce que tu peux être idiot parfois! Maugréa Sam en se faisant un autre café, Dean n'avait pas cessé de rire.

Bobby arriva peu après avec une nouvelle mission pour eux. Un de ses contacts au Canada lui avait parlé d'un village au Québec près des douanes où il se passait d'étranges phénomènes et il n'avait pas le temps d'aller enquêter dans ce coin. Ils devaient y aller.

-Ah non! on est en novembre la saison du hockey est commencée on va en entendre parler sans arrêt! Se plaignit Dean.

Sans compter les risques de tempêtes de neige. Lui dit Sam pour l'achaler.

Non, ça pourrait mettre la vie de _bébé_ en danger. Continua Dean paniqué.

Ou la notre, si la chaussée est glissante. Ajouta Sam.

Arrêtez de faire les enfants, ce qui se passe là-bas a l'air beaucoup plus sérieux qu'une tempête de neige. Les avertit Bobby.

Que fait-on pour la langue? Là-bas ça parle français. Demanda Sam.

Dean n'a qu'à amener son ange, il parle toutes les langues. Répondit Bobby.

C'est pas MON ange! S'offusqua celui-ci.

Mais oui c'est ton ange, il vient aussitôt que tu l'appelles. Insista Sam.

C'est pas vrai.

Appelle-le, on va voir.

Je suis sûr qu'il a plein d'autres trucs à faire qu'attendre mon appel.

Peut-être pas, essaie.

Cas, j'ai besoin de toi...tu vois il...Tenta Dean, mais fut interrompu.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Dean? Lui demanda Castiel soudainement apparu. C'était au tour de Sam d'éclater de rire!

Bobby leur remis de faux badges de la GRC ce que Dean ne comprenait pas.

-C'est quoi ça?

-Gendarmerie Royale du Canada, ça remplace le FBI. Expliqua Bobby.

-On a affaire à quoi au juste? Demanda Sam toujours sérieux.

-Nous ne sommes pas certains, plusieurs phénomènes qui ont une cause commune. Nous avons une boucle temporelle, des esprits errants, des chupacabras, de la sorcellerie, des disparitions mystérieuses, des roches qui apparaissent dans des champs fertiles, une température qui se différencie des environs, des zombies...

-C'est un démon qui en est la cause? Demanda Dean.

-Non, nous ignorons de quoi il s'agit.

-Ça nous aide merci. Dit Dean ironique.

-Il est probable que tous ces phénomènes aient une seule cause, mais c'est cette cause que vous devez chercher. C'est quelque chose de puissant ça c'est certain, soyez très prudents.

.

Le lendemain très tôt ils se mirent en route, ils en avaient pour au moins 10 heures. Castiel les accompagnait, ils avaient besoin de lui pour traduire, seulement traduire pas question qu'ils le laissent parler par lui-même aux habitants! Dean avait, évidemment, apporté sa collection de cassettes de vieux heavy metal ce qui ennuyait profondément Sam.

-Comment tu fais pour comprendre les paroles, ça ne fait que beugler? Demanda-t-il après une heure de route.

-Tu ne connais rien à la musique Samy.

-Tu appelles ça de la musique?

-De la musique de gars, toi tu écoutes de la musique de fillette, ça m'étonne que tu n'ai pas d'album de Justin Bieber!

Ah la ferme! Je n'écoute pas Justin Bieber.

Justement ça m'étonne. Et puis ça c'est Alice Cooper, pas n'importe qui!

Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était un vampire.

C'est ridicule!

Pourquoi? Tu n'aimerais pas être obligé de le tuer?

C'est à cause de son style, on dit la même chose de Marilyn Manson et de Rob Zombie!

Pour Alice Cooper c'est vrai.

T'en sais rien.

Faudrait enquêter un de ces jours. Il y a plein de célébrités qui ne sont pas humaines, mais c'est bien caché, par exemple la famille royale d' Angleterre sont des loup-garous.

Ça tout le monde le sait.

C'est comme les esprits, là-bas acheter une maison hantée n'est qu'un banal vice caché comme la moisissure dans les murs.

Là-bas on arriverait jamais à exorciser tous ces fantômes, crois-moi, vaut mieux qu'on reste en Amérique.

En attendant peux-tu changer de cassette?

Tu n'as qu'à apporter ta propre musique et je la ferais jouer...à l'occasion.

Il y a longtemps que j'ai abandonné le format cassette! Je vais écouter mon _Ipod_ alors.

Come on, je n'aurai plus personne à qui parler!

Il y a Castiel.

Il n'est pas très bavard.

Je suis d'accord avec Sam, je n'aime pas cette musique. S'exclama l'ange.

Depuis quand tu as une opinion Cas? Tu veux qu'on mette quoi, du Gospel?

Dean... Tenta Sam.

Très bien, je vais mettre autre chose.

Ils arrêtèrent quelques heures plus tard dans un restaurant et Dean prit son éternel cheeseburger bacon, il proposa à Castiel de prendre quelque chose, mais l'ange n'en voyait pas l'intérêt n'ayant pas besoin de manger.

-On va devoir rester à cette petite ville un certain temps puisque on ignore ce qui s'y passe et comme c'est une petite communauté, ils vont nous remarquer et vont remarquer que tu ne manges pas, ils vont trouver ça louche, alors habitue toi à le faire. Expliqua Dean.

-Il a un point. Avoua Sam.

-Dois-je commencer maintenant? Demanda Castiel.

-Non, on est encore loin, mais manger c'est agréable tu sais.

-Ah oui? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'agréable à ingurgiter des produits.

-Laisse faire. Se découragea Dean mordant dans son burger.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'expliques jamais les choses? Demanda Castiel.

-Parce qu'il n'a aucune patience. Répondit Sam.

-Parce que ça ne s'explique pas, ça se vit, c'est comme le sexe.

-Je ne vois aucun lien entre la nourriture et l'accouplement. Déclara l'ange.

-Je parle du plaisir...laisses tomber ou mieux, demande à Samy il aime expliquer les choses.

-Ce n'est pas vrai!

-Mais oui tu aime ça enseigner des trucs, explique lui.

-Bon, très bien.

Sam lui expliqua le phénomène de la faim et la satisfaction physiologique et psychologique de combler ce besoin plus quelques détails sur le rôle des papilles gustatives et l'importance du goût. L'ange sembla comprendre un peu mieux, mais pas totalement bien sûr.

-Et pour le sexe? Demanda-t-il.

-Je laisse Dean t'expliquer cette partie. Déclara Sam.

-Hé! Désapprouva Dean.

-Je lui ai expliqué le plaisir de manger, à toi de lui expliquer le plaisir de baiser!

-Je t'emmerde Sam Winchester! Maugréa Dean.

Évidemment il ne lui expliqua rien ne faisant que répéter que c'était le plus grand plaisir au monde et qu'il devait essayer ça au moins une fois dans sa vie. Ils reprirent la route peu après. Plus ils avançait vers le nord, plus le temps devenait mauvais et la chaussée glissante. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'état du Vermont, ils eurent droit à un mélange de pluie, de neige et de vent et l'Impala se retrouva bientôt dans le fossé. Personne n'était blessé, de toute façon Castiel les aurait guéri, mais Dean était en rogne. La remorqueuse prit une bonne heure à les rejoindre, non seulement le temps ne s'améliorait pas, mais en plus il faisait déjà sombre et ils étaient sur une petite route de campagne au milieu de nulle part. Vingt minutes plus tard ils passèrent aux douanes ayant prit soin de bien camoufler leur arsenal et personne ne fouilla la voiture, heureusement pour eux. Dean ayant eu sa leçon conduit plus prudemment. Arrivé au village de Sainte-Clothilde, la soirée était déjà bien amorcée et ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver un motel où passer la nuit. Il n'y avait que des champs et des serres sur leur chemin, ils devront aller dans la ville voisine un peu plus grande. Dean arrêta à une station-service pour faire le plein et Castiel resta dans la voiture, Sam sorti voulant se dégourdir les jambes et avoir une première impression de l'endroit, il y avait une humidité étrange dans l'air et il faisait plus chaud ici que dans le Vermont, bizarre. Il s'avança vers la rue déserte et entendit un bruit au loin, il ne pouvait l'identifier et il avait beau regarder dans toutes les directions, il ne voyait rien. Plus le bruit approchait plus il se précisait; des pas, non- humains, des sabots. Il ne voyait toujours rien, mais il distingua bientôt plus d'un animal qui galopaient vers lui, non qui couraient vers lui, mais rien à l'horizon. Il reconnu des hennissements hystériques et le bruit des sabots sur le macadam devenait assourdissant. Un troupeau de chevaux paniqués fonçait droit sur lui et pourtant il ne les voyait toujours pas. Par réflexe il s'enleva de la trajectoire et sentit les chevaux le frôler, il les entendait, sentait même leur odeur et le vent qu'ils produisaient dans leur course folle et pourtant il ne les voyait toujours pas. Bientôt le troupeau s'éloigna le laissant pantois sur le rebord de la route, son cœur battait la chamade, jamais il n'avait été confronté à ce genre de fantômes.

-Samy ça va? Demanda Dean qui l'avait rejoint.

-On a vraiment beaucoup de travail à faire ici. Lui répondit-il encore un peu secoué.


	2. Les informations

Chapitre 2-Les informations

_**sommaire :** Les frères arrivent au village et comme le titre l'indique ils commencent leurs recherches_

_**disclaimer :** Les personnages de supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas, le personnage de Fred m'appartient._

_**Warning : **pas vraiment, allusion slash_

Ils avaient fini par trouver un motel minable dans le village et ils s'endormirent rapidement cette nuit-là à part Castiel bien sûr. Le lendemain ils allèrent déjeuner dans un restaurant nommé _Le petit sourire_ et tout le monde les dévisageait, ils ne faisaient pas partie de la faune locale !

-Je pense qu'on est pas de la famille ! Ironisa Dean.

-Dean ! Le réprimanda Sam.

-Quoi ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des petits villages de campagne ? Ça se mari entre cousins.

-Préjugé.

-Oui, préjugé. Lui dit un étranger. C'était un adolescent aux longs cheveux bruns et ayant un style _grunge_ des années 90, il portait un pantalon et des bottes venant des surplus de l'armée et un t-shirt bleu ciel. Il s'exprimait très bien en anglais.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas offenser votre communauté. Se reprit Dean un peu mal à l'aise, Sam trouvait amusant de voir Dean embarrassé.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment d'ici, mon nom est Fred et vous ? Demanda l'adolescent pas offusqué du tout.

-Dean Winchester et lui c'est mon frère Sam et voici Castiel...un ami.

Il est bizarre votre ami.

Je suis un ange du seigneur. Répondit Castiel.

Il en fume du bon on dirait.

Oui, c'est ça. Approuva Dean tout en lançant un regard désapprobateur à Castiel qui ne comprenait évidemment pas pourquoi.

Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

On fait un reportage sur les légendes locales, pour l'université. Répondit Sam.

Il y en a plusieurs ici. Approuva Fred.

Tu veux nous en raconter quelques-unes ? Demanda Dean.

Je ne sais pas trop, les gens n'aiment pas en parler, de toute façon je dois partir j'étais juste venu voir mon amie Mélanie, c'est la serveuse rousse là-bas et son patron n'aime pas trop me voir traîner ici si je ne consomme rien. J'ai juste pu me payer un café malheureusement.

OK, et si on te paye le petit déjeuner tu vas nous en parler ? Tenta Sam.

D'accord. Approuva l'adolescent.

Dean lui paya son déjeuner et il accepta de leur raconter la légende de Armartin Jack. Il s'agissait d'un barbier qui tuait ses clients. Il leur enlevait la tête qu'il plaçait dans son grenier avec d'autres têtes. Selon la légende, il en avait une collection, mais personne n'avait pu le prouver, car lorsque des gens trouvaient sa maison perdue dans les bois, ils n'en revenaient jamais. Les policiers avaient jadis trouvé son cadavre crucifié sur la porte de sa chambre souriant d'une façon qui donnait la chair de poule même aux plus endurcis. Selon la légende, son fantôme hantait toujours les bois à la recherche de nouvelles têtes pour enrichir sa collection.

-Nous avons entendu parler de chupacabra dans la région est-ce vrai ? Demanda Dean lorsque Fred termina son récit, il était déterminé à lui soutirer tout ce qu'il pouvait, les anglophones devaient être assez rares dans la région.

-Oui, les mexicains en parlent, mais je n'en ai jamais vu. Approuva Fred.

-Les mexicains ?

-Oui on reçoit beaucoup de travailleurs saisonniers mexicains durant l'été, ils travaillent dans nos champs.

-Alors selon eux il y a des chupacabras dans la région ?

-Oui. Merci pour le repas les mecs et heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance et soyez prudents, c'est facile de se perdre dans les champs et les bois surtout la nuit.

-De rien, bonne journée. Dit Sam.

Dean s'assura que Fred était loin avant de s'exclamer : « sale petit profiteur ».

On a une piste, c'est pas si mal et cinq dollars de moins ne va pas te ruiner. Lui répondit Sam.

Tout de même ! Crois-tu qu'il a tout inventé ?

Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, on va fouiller les archives pour trouver de l'information sur un éventuel barbier fou ou sur des disparitions mystérieuses.

Oui, allons-y.

.

Ils se séparèrent, Sam allait s'occuper des archives et Dean allait interviewer les habitants avec Castiel comme traducteur. Les gens n'étaient pas très coopératifs en général, ils obtenaient plus d'information de la part des gens âgés et des jeunes, c'était donc ces groupes d'âge qu'ils devaient viser. Dean remarqua une bande d'adolescents de style gothique à l'entrée d'un dépanneur* il alla leur parler malgré leur regard peu invitant. Il eu la chance de son côté, l'un des garçons, un certain Jonathan, parlait anglais, un anglais britannique et malgré son style il avait l'air assez sympa, plus que les autres du moins. Il obtient une toute nouvelle piste de sa part. Il y avait eu une chasse aux sorcières et trois d'entre elles avaient jetés un sort sur la ville avant de mourir sur le bûcher. Elles avaient condamné les habitants et leur descendants au malheur. Des pierres poussaient dans des champs fertiles, des bêtes dévoraient le bétail et aucun commerce ne pouvait survivre, ils finissaient tous par faire faillite. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, leur âmes était condamnée à hanter ce village pour l'éternité lorsqu'ils mouraient. Plusieurs étaient devenus fous après avoir tout perdu ou bien s'étaient suicidé. Pour Dean, les phénomènes disparates du début semblaient vouloir mener à une même piste, même Armartin Jack un des nombreux habitants à être devenu cinglé, restait à élucider les chevaux fantômes de Sam. Une des filles ne disait rien, mais le regardait intensément, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez elle, elle fini par s'approcher de Castiel pour mieux l'observer et elle parlait aussi anglais, mais avec un accent français.

-Tu n'es pas humain. Lui dit-elle.

-Oui je suis humain. Répondit-il en lançant un regard discret à Dean, il avait compris la leçon de ce matin !

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais tu es quelque chose de très puissant.

-Il est un peu clairvoyant. Tenta Dean.

-Tu mens. Je suis une sorcière, oui une descendante de l'une de ces trois sorcières- là ! je peux lire en toi Winchester et si tu veux briser la malédiction tu auras besoin de mon aide. Reviens ici quand tu en aura appris davantage sur la ville.

-En général je ne travaille pas avec les sorcières, je les tue. Avoua Dean.

-Oh je sais, mais ici les règles sont différentes.

.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Sam, celui-ci avait trouvé de l'information sur une vague de disparitions mystérieuses dans le passé et il existait effectivement un barbier étrange du nom de Arthur-Martin Jackson qu'on avait soupçonné, mais n'avait jamais eu suffisamment de preuves pour l'inculper. Dean lui parla de ses entrevues notamment avec les adolescents gothiques et Sam confirma qu'il avait trouvé quelques mentions d'une chasse aux sorcières, mais rien de précis. Ils poursuivirent leurs recherches toute la journée, mais les histoires se recoupaient, ils entendirent parler de quelque chose qui s'appelait le chemin des morts de la part d'une personne âgée, mais rien de précis, un autre lui parla d'une faille spatio-temporelle. Dean rentra au motel tandis que Sam et Castiel allèrent chercher de la nourriture. Castiel semblait pensif.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Sam.

-Je n'aime pas l'ambiance de cette ville.

-Évidemment, elle est maudite.

-C'est plus qu'un sort de sorcière, il y a une entité maléfique qui s'y terre depuis des années.

-Un démon ?

-Non, autre chose. Elle draine l'essence vitale de ces habitants et la mienne également, elle soumet leur âme, Je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit.

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, pour que Castiel soit nerveux!

Ils rentrèrent au motel et Sam lançant un des sacs à son frère.

-Tu m'as trouvé un cheeseburger-bacon ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Mieux que ça, j'ai demandé à la serveuse ce qu'elle avait de plus gras.

Dean regarda le mélange de frites, de fromage en grain et de sauce brune incertain.

-Ils appellent ça une poutine, Cas a goûté et il a aimé. Continua Sam.

-À la mienne ?

-Non, il a demandé à quelqu'un de lui faire goûter et la dame a accepté, je crois qu'elle avait un œil sur lui.

-Non, elle avait ses deux yeux dans son visage, Dit l'ange.

-C'est une expression Cas ! Ça veut dire qu'elle te trouvait beau.

Dean fini par goûter au fameux mélange et approuva.

Oui, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt bon. Tu as pris quoi toi ?

Le supermarché offre des repas fais sur place et il y en a une grande variété, j'ai pris une salade de couscous et un sandwich au poulet.

Un repas-santé, évidemment !

Après leur repas, ils décidèrent d'enquêter sur le terrain, ce genre de créatures sortait la nuit et au mois de novembre il faisait sombre à 16 heures 30. Il ne savaient pas trop à quoi ils avaient affaire alors ils apportèrent tout leur attirail. Ils immobilisèrent la voiture au bord d'un champ qui était fortement touché par la malédiction des pierres lorsqu'un cri strident se fit entendre au loin leur donnant la chair de poule. Ce n'était pas humain et vaguement animal, ils n'avaient jamais entendu un tel cri. La créature en poussa un autre, puis un acolyte lui répondit. C'était un cri à glacer le sang dans les veines, perçant et aigu. Ça ne ressemblait en rien aux aboiements des chiens de l'enfer et pourtant c'était à eux que pensait Dean lorsqu'il les entendait. Ces bêtes dégageaient le même aura de terreur que les chiens de l'enfer. Pour Sam ça lui rappelait les chevaux-fantômes. Ils étaient anxieux, mais aucun des deux ne voulait montrer sa peur à l'autre.

-Les chupacabras. Tenta Dean pour se redonner confiance.

-Quoi d'autre ? Ou un mélange de hyènes et de coyotes, mais il n'y a pas de hyènes en Amérique.

-Bon, allons tuer le chupacabra. Conclut Dean.

-Ils sont plus d'un, peut-être une meute, ce n'est pas très prudent de les charger sans trop savoir vers où on s'en va. Trouvons-les d'abord. Dit Sam.

-Ils sont loin de nous. Dit Castiel.

Ils tentèrent d'ignorer les cris et se concentrèrent sur les pierres, toutes lisses, blanches et rondes, elles ressemblaient presque à des...crânes humains. Le détecteur d'ondes magnétiques s'affola, depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce village, il était sans cesse affolé donc pas très fiable. Des spectres apparurent tout autour d'eux et Dean sourit.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de gaspiller nos balles de sel pour des vaches-fantômes. Déclara-t-il.

-C'est dément, même l'esprit des animaux ne peut quitter cet endroit.

-Oui, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici pour le moment, Cas ? Cas ! Où est-il encore ? Se découragea Dean.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et plus ils avançaient plus des ombres apparaissaient devant eux, des silhouettes canines. Ils voulaient prendre une autre direction, mais les créatures, silencieuses comme la nuit, les encerclaient.

-Cas t'es où quand on a besoin de toi ? S'écria Dean.

Comme si c'était un appel à la guerre, les bêtes les attaquèrent. Dean paniqua, dans sa tête il revivait l'attaque des chiens de l'enfer, il perdit conscience, c'était mieux pour lui.

.

Sam observait Castiel au chevet de Dean. L'ange les avait téléporté de justesse et, puisant dans ses maigres réserves d'énergie, avait guéri les blessures les plus graves. Dean n'était pas si mal en point physiquement, mais psychologiquement il était sous le choc. Sam n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce que lui rappelait cette attaque, il le savait. Dean dormait et Castiel lui passa la main dans les cheveux, comme un ...amant ! Non, Sam ne voulait pas s'imaginer...Non, impossible, Castiel ne devait pas être conscient de ses gestes. Il n'a aucune idée des sous-entendus et de la plupart des contextes sociaux ni des figures de styles dans le langage. Il devrait dormir lui aussi, mais il n'y arrivait plus. Le jour commença à se lever, tout compte fait, il avait probablement dormi quelques heures. Il alla à la fenêtre et observa avec curiosité l'étrange brouillard rougeâtre. Intrigué il sorti, Castiel le vit partir, mais n'y porta pas attention. Décidément seul Dean comptait à ses yeux ! Le brouillard filtrait les rayons du soleil levant d'une drôle de façon, mais rien de surnaturel sauf une chose On aurait dit que le brouillard avait un point central et tournait sur lui-même comme un vortex macabre.

-Ce n'est pas du brouillard, il s'agit des miasmes fétides de la malédiction. Lui répondit la voix de Castiel, celui-ci l'avait rejoint à l'extérieur et observait le ciel anormal.

-Cas, que vois-tu ? Que ressens-tu avec tes sens non-humains ? Lui demanda Sam.

-Le mal.

-Tu peux être plus précis ?

La pression et la température sont plus basses que la moyenne des environs. La ville est recouverte d'un dôme sombre et maléfique que vous ne pouvez ni voir ni toucher.

Comment est-il ce dôme ?

Une sorte de vert maladif parcouru d'éclairs et ça sens la mort. Il y a un centre qui se trouve sous terre et c'est de ce centre qu'émane la malédiction.

Tu peux trouver ce centre ?

Je ne peux même pas l'approcher Sam, plus je m'approche plus cette chose vampirise mon énergie divine et plus elle vole mon essence plus elle devient puissante. Dans ce cas-ci, je suis un danger plus qu'une aide pour vous, je suis désolé.

Je comprend, mais tu peux nous aider à distance.

Je vais faire mon possible comme toujours.


	3. le chemin des morts

Chapitre 3-Le chemin des morts

_Sommaire : Après avoir survécu aux chupacabras, les frères continuent leur recherches et découvrent d'autres dangers._

_Disclaimer : les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas._

_* dépanneur : Je ne sais pas si cela existe en Europe, mais ce serait l'équivalent d'une tabagie je crois. On y vend cigarettes, alcool, lotto, friandises mais aussi des trucs de base comme du lait et du pain._

Les frères Winchester avaient compris que tuer les chupacabras ou autres créatures ne servait à rien, ils devaient éliminer la source de la malédiction. Castiel leur avait indiqué sur une carte l'endroit qu'il croyait être l'épicentre, mais il ne pouvait pas venir avec eux, car plus il approcherait, plus la créature allait drainer son énergie divine pour augmenter sa propre puissance.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'endroit indiqué sans l'ange. Ils traversèrent un petit bois qui fini par déboucher sur une route en terre battue qui se terminait en cul-de-sac. Ils enjambèrent une pancarte rouillée qui disait « propriété privée » et se retrouvèrent dans un autre petits bois qu'ils traversèrent de peine et de misère écorchés par les branches et les orties. Après ce qui leur avait semblé un combat épique contre la nature, ils arrivèrent à une nouvelle route de terre battue. Tous les deux regardèrent autour nerveusement, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à cet endroit, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer quoi. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin qui se termina également en cul-de-sac avec une pancarte semblable à la précédente, trop semblable...

-Est-ce qu'on est revenu sur nos pas ? Demanda Sam intrigué.

-C'est impossible. Répondit Dean.

-Pourtant s'en a tout l'air.

-Je déteste les forêts ! Maugréa Dean devinant qu'ils avaient dû s'égarer un moment dans les bois,

ils firent demi-tour et marchèrent un bon moment.

-Il me semble que ce n'était pas aussi long. Remarqua Sam.

-On ne s'en est pas aperçu c'est tout les retours semblent toujours plus longs que les allers.

-Quelle heure as-tu ? Ma montre s'est arrêtée à 3H37.

-Ça c'est étrange, la mienne aussi est arrêtée à cette heure là.

-C'est l'heure où on est arrivé.

.

Ils continuèrent à avancer perplexes et ce malgré le ciel qui semblait s'assombrirent et aboutirent à un cul-de-sac qui mène à un petit bois et devant eux la pancarte « propriété privée ».

-C'est dément, tout à fait dément ! S'exclama Dean.

-Et cette fois ce n'est sûrement pas une mauvaise blague de Gabriel. Ajouta Sam.

Dean essaya de téléphoner à Castiel, mais son portable affichait « aucun signal ».

-Évidemment ! Soupira-t-il découragé. C'était la même chose pour celui de Sam.

-Je sais ce qui ne va pas ici. Dit ce dernier.

-À part le fait qu'on revient sans cesse sur nos pas.

-Il n'y a aucun bruit.

-Il est sensé en avoir ? Demanda Dean de mauvaise foi.

Oui, des oiseaux, des animaux, il n'y a même pas un seul souffle de vent comme si...

Le temps était arrêté...je pense que c'est le cas. Termina Dean pour lui.

Mais pourquoi la nuit continue de tomber ?

Pour nous faire chier.

Sérieusement.

La rotation de la Terre est hors de sa portée je suppose !

Normalement dans une boucle temporelle tout est figée, ça aussi. Ou peut-être que...non, il commençait déjà à faire sombre à notre arrivée, je crois qu'on est vraiment pris dans une boucle temporelle.

Chouette ! Comment on en sort maintenant ? On appelle le Docteur *?

Idiot, il faut changer quelque chose dans l'environnement ou réparer quelque chose.

Je peux détruire cette maudite forêt. Suggéra Dean.

.

Chacun essaya à sa façon de changer l'environnement et tout deux prenaient des chemins différents à chaque fois, mais rien n'y faisait et Sam avait raison, le temps était figé, la nuit aurait dû être tombée depuis longtemps. Tout autour d'eux était figé, mais pas eux, ils étaient affamés et épuisés et ces arbres énormes en bordure qui semblaient les narguer de leurs branches dénudées ressemblant à des mains crochues malveillantes. Ils cessèrent de marcher sans but trop épuisés et aussi pour trouver une solution, mais après un moment Dean ne pouvait plus supporter l'inaction et recommença à marcher de plus en plus frustré et désespéré, Sam l'imita ans trop d'espoir. Dean avait également essayé d'appeler Castiel à plusieurs reprises sans succès. Après avoir fait encore une heure de marche, un silhouette humaine se profila devant un. C'était un jeune homme, à peine sorti de l'adolescence (18 ou 19 ans, maximum 20). Il était très grand et chauve, il était vêtu de noir et avait le teint pâle. Il les fixait d'un regard froid et analytique, mais il n'avait pas l'air hostile.

Peux tu nous aider à sortir d'ici ? Demanda Sam sans préambule.

Je peux certes, mais la question que tu dois poser est _veux-tu _? Lui répondit le jeune homme d'un anglais parfait.

Veux tu ? On va faire n'importe quoi.

Ne dit jamais de telles choses à un étranger dont tu ne connais absolument rien.

Éloignes-toi Samy, ce gars là n'est pas humain. L'avertit Dean méfiant.

Tu as raison, je ne suis pas humain et c'est la raison pour laquelle je peux vous sortir de là.

Tu es une saleté de vampire n'est-ce pas ? Je sais vous reconnaître. Déclara Dean sortant ses armes.

Tues- moi si tu veux, mais vous allé mourir ici.

On va trouver un autre moyen.

Dean ! S'exclama Sam en désaccord.

Comme tu veux.

Que veux-tu en échange? Demanda Sam.

Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'un vampire puisse vouloir ?

Tu ne prendras pas une seule goutte de notre sang ! S'écria Dean indigné.

Peux-tu en prendre sans nous tuer ? Demanda Sam ignorant le désaccord de son frère.

Bien sûr, seuls les vampires nouveau-nés en sont incapables.

Non Samy ne fait pas ça ! S'horrifia Dean.

Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu vas tenir parole ? Demanda Sam.

Rien du tout.

Quoi ?

Je pourrais vous le jurer sur la tête de Dieu et vous mentir.

Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu peux sortir d'ici, tu es peut-être pris ici toi aussi ? Tenta de nouveau Sam.

Cesse de dialoguer avec les monstres Samy.

Un monstre ? Il n'y a pas plus monstrueux que les humains, j'ai 600 ans, j'ai vu ce dont vous êtes capables. Pour répondre à ta question Sam, vous êtes présentement sur le chemin des morts. Les esprits qui hantent ces lieux se sont suicidés après avoir tout perdu. Ils sont des centaines condamnés à errer ici pour l'éternité, ils sont très frustrés et détestent les vivants plus que tout au monde. C'est eux qui crées cette boucle temporelle. Vous allez mourir de faim, de soif et d'épuisement et rejoindre leur rangs et, frustrés, vous en entraîneraient d'autres comme ils vous auront fait. Je ne les intéresse pas, je suis un vampire donc déjà mort c'est pourquoi je peux passer ici sans être prisonnier de la boucle temporelle et vous y amener avec moi.

J'accepte le marché, mais à une condition, tu pourras prendre mon sang une fois qu'on sera sortit de cette boucle temporelle. Tenta Sam.

Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de conclure un marché et je n'ai aucune confiance en ton frère.

Comment sais-tu qu'on est frères ? S'étonna Dean sur ses gardes.

Les frères Winchester à Sainte-Clothilde ! Ça ne passe pas inaperçu pour les _monstres_ de la région. Et bien qu'ils vous détestent autant que vous les détestez, ils espèrent tous que vous allez réussir à annuler la malédiction.

Et toi ? Demanda Sam.

Moi je m'en fiche alors vous accepté ou non ?

Jamais ! Déclara Dean.

Moi j'accepte. Dit Sam.

Tu es cinglé Samy.

On a le choix surtout!regarde où nous en sommes et ça fait des heures qu'on essais de s'en sortir. La sorcière gothique te l'a dit Dean, ici les règles sont différentes et nous devrons travailler avec ces gens.

Très bien très bien, mais je t'ai à l'oeil sangsue ! S'offusqua Dean.

.

Le vampire resta de marbre face aux insultes et à la colère de Dean, malgré son visage juvénile il avait un regard mature qui reflétait parfaitement bien ses six siècles de vécu. Sam lui faisait confiance malgré sa nature. Lorsqu'il pris de son sang il le fit de façon délicate, contrôlé et proprement. Dean et lui étaient habitués à des vampires sans expérience qui se nourrissaient comme des bêtes sauvages. Il se demandait pourquoi ils ne croisaient pas beaucoup de vampires civilisés, sûrement parce que ceux-ci étaient trop sages ou trop rusés pour se faire prendre justement ! Il tient sa promesse et les sorti du chemin des morts où ils retrouvèrent un Castiel inquiet et affaibli qui les attendait, le vampire avait disparu.

-Cas ! S'exclama Dean en le rattrapant au moment où l'ange s'effondra.

-Je vous ai cherché partout. Réussi-t-il à dire avant de perdre conscience. Les frères le transportèrent à l'Impala puis au motel. Ils le déposèrent doucement sur un des lits.

-Il va s'en remettre. Dit Dean à Sam, même si c'était plutôt pour se rassurer lui-même. Tout deux se couchèrent morts de fatigue, au loin les cris stridents continuaient leur sinistre concert nocturne.

Le lendemain l'ange était toujours inconscient, Sam décida d'aller chercher de la nourriture, il savait d'instinct que Dean avait besoin d'être seul.

Aussitôt que Sam claqua la porte Dean s'assied au chevet de son ami et le toucha, il avait la peau froide et semblait encore plus épuisé que la veille. Dean lui pris la main.

-Cas réveille-toi, on a besoin de toi tu sais, Cas je t'en prie répond-moi, dis-moi ce que je peux faire, Cas ! Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il resta encore un moment à ses côtés puis essuya ses larmes et se débarbouilla le visage avant que Sam arrive. Il s'inquiétait pour rien, Cas allait revenir, il revenait toujours, inutile de pleurer pour lui. Quand Sam arriva il se sentait mieux persuadé que son ami allait se réveiller, c'était juste une question de temps.

-Je vais aller enquêter sur Armartin Jack, je crois savoir où se trouve sa maison. Déclara Sam.

-On ne peut pas laisser Castiel seul.

-Reste avec lui, je vais juste trouver son emplacement, je n'y entrerai pas je vais t'attendre pour ça.

-Sam !

-Arrête de jouer ton rôle de grand frère protecteur Dean, je ne suis plus un gamin.

-Et si tu tombes dans une autre boucle temporelle ? Ton vampire ne sera peut-être pas là pour te sauver cette fois !

-C'est MON vampire maintenant ?

-C'est toi qui a négocié avec lui.

-Oui et sans lui nous serions toujours là-bas, je vais juste jeter un œil ne t'en fait pas.

.

Sam explora les environs, il ne trouva pas la fameuse maison, mais découvrit quelque chose d'anormal dans la forêt. Il avait neigé durant la nuit et le sol était recouvert d'une fine couche sauf à un endroit au beau milieu d'une clairière. Son détecteur de champs magnétiques s'affola à mesure qu'il approchait et lorsqu'il fut à côté, il sentit une étrange chaleur en émaner. Il se pencha et ramassa un peu de terre pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'anormal et lorsqu'il releva la tête il se retrouva soudainement au milieu d'une foule en colère.

-Brûlons la sorcière ! Hurla une femme en le pointant du doigt.

-Brûlons la sorcière ! Scandait le reste de la foule. Sam sentit des mains fortes le maintenir et l'immobiliser. Deux hommes à la forte carrure le forçaient à avancer vers le bûcher.

-Non je ne suis pas une sorcière, je ne suis même pas une fille ! Leur cria Sam au même moment où il s'aperçut qu'il portait une longue robe d'époque et il était effectivement une femme.

-Non c'est une erreur non laissez-moi ! Cria-t-il en tentant de se libérer sans succès, ses mains étaient liées derrière son dos. On le jeta sans ménagement dans le bûcher et il sentit les flammes le lécher, il hurla et tout cessa. Il était de nouveau lui même et observait les étranges formes sur le sol. Il avait compris que ce n'était qu'une vision qui lui avait montré ce qui s'était produit à cet endroit. Une sorcière probablement très puissante avait été brûlée ici, assez puissante pour y laisser des traces même après plus d'un siècle. Il recula, s'éloignant de cet endroit et poursuivit ses recherches dans le secteur. Dans sa vision il y avait un village derrière pas très loin, il chercha l'emplacement exacte et il le trouva. Il ne restait que le scellage des maisons caché dans les hautes herbes recouvertes de neige sauf pour la petite église. Elle n'avait plus de toit, mais encore des murs debout. Il alla dans cette direction pour explorer les ruines, sur le plancher il trouva une trappe qui menait sûrement à une vieille crypte abandonnée, mais pas question d' aller la dedans seul, il allait revenir avec Dean.

Il retourna au motel pour faire part de ses découvertes à Dean, Castiel était toujours inconscient.


	4. la crypte

Chapitre 4-La crypte

_sommaire : les Winchester connaissent enfin leur ennemi._

_Disclaimer : les personnages de supernaturel ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les autres oui._

Les Winchester arrivèrent aux ruines, il pleuvait, une pluie glaciale et intermittente, ils avaient dû faire une partie du chemin à pieds, car l'Impala ne pouvait s'y rendre. Sam avait remarqué la rouille et la moisissure autour de la trappe, ils savaient qu'ils devaient la forcer pour qu'elle s'ouvre, ils avaient tout l'équipement nécessaire. Dean ne disait rien passant sa frustration sur la trappe coincée. Il était déterminé à éliminer la saloperie qui avait fait cela à Castiel. L'ange était revenu à lui brièvement, mais demeurait trop faible pour se lever du lit. La trappe céda et une bouffée d'air fétide les assaillit, ils descendirent l'étroit escalier glissant avec prudence, il n'y avait qu'un trou noir devant eux tellement la pénombre était épaisse.

.

Une fois en bas, c'était faiblement éclairé par des lampes à pétrole qui auraient dû manquer de carburant depuis longtemps, tout était bizarre dans ce village. Plus ils avançaient dans la crypte plus les lampes se faisaient rare remplacé par une étrange lueur verdâtre. Sam repensait au dôme maléfique dont Castiel lui avait parlé, ça ressemblait donc à cela ? Ils étaient proches de l'épicentre, pas autant que dans le chemin des morts, mais c'était un début. Ils entendirent un craquement sinistre, comme des os qui craquent, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, les ossements sur le sol se rapprochaient les uns des autres pour former des squelettes qui s'animèrent et se dirigèrent vers eux.

-Mais c'est quoi cette folie ? S'exclama Dean.

-De la nécromancie. Répondit Sam inquiet.

-De la quoi ?

-Une des formes les plus indécentes de la sorcellerie, ça consiste à ranimer les morts pour s'en faire des marionnettes. Les tuer ne sert à rien, il va les ranimer, faut trouver le nécromancien.

-Il y a un sorcier qui vit là-dedans ?

-Oui pour moi aussi ça semble improbable, les sorciers sont humains, ils doivent manger et dormir.

-À moins que notre sorcier soit mort. Suggéra Dean.

-Tu pense à quoi ?

-un esprit ou un vampire.

-Merde, des goules ! Remarqua Sam. Ils cessèrent de discuter trop occupés à tuer les squelettes et les goules qui les attaquaient. Leur gestes étaient inutiles, mais ils devaient se protéger tout en se frayant un chemin jusqu'au sorcier pour le tuer. Les goules et les squelettes furent rejoint par des animaux, rats, chiens, coyote, chats sauvages etc, tous mort-vivants. Sam et Dean doutaient de leur capacité à rejoindre le nécromancien vivants jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent que le feu les éliminait beaucoup plus rapidement qu'une balle dans la tête, ils revenaient, mais au moins ils avaient le temps de respirer et de progresser un peu plus. Ils aboutirent à une salle plus vaste où il y avait un squelette assit sur ce qui ressemblait à un trône royal. D'ailleurs il avait l'air d'un roi ancien avec sa couronne et sa robe impériale en lambeaux, on aurait dit un mage maléfique comme dans les contes de fée. Il avait un bâton surmonté d'une boule de cristal verte dans sa main droite.

-On dirait Gandalf en version satanique. Déclara Dean. Le squelette royal se leva lentement de son _trône_, une lueur verte brillait dans ses orbites vides et il frappa son bâton sur le sol, aussitôt une nouvelle armée de squelettes et zombies se leva pour les attaquer.

-Sam, je m'occupe des zombies tue cette saloperie ! Lui ordonna Dean.

.

Sam obéit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas que le sorcier mort-vivant tendit sa main gauche vers lui l'immobilisant à l'aide d'une force psychique puissante. Sam sentit le sang se figer dans ses veines, un froid glacial s'insinua en lui, un froid si glacial qu'il brûlait. Sam hurla d'agonie incapable de bouger. Par réflexe Dean jeta un cocktail Molotov sur le roi squelette qui s'enflamma aussitôt et se transforma rapidement en poussière. Toutes les _marionnettes_ en firent autant, mais le soulagement fut bref, Sam s'écroula sur le sol, ses lèvres étaient bleues et sa peau aussi froide que la pluie dehors, il ne respirait plus.

-Samy non, réveille-toi Samy, Samy ! Sanglota Dean essayant de brasser son frère pour qu'il revienne à la vie sans succès. Du coin de l'oeil il remarqua les os du sorcier squelette se reformer.

-Oh non pas ça ! Sam faut que tu te réveille, faut qu'on parte, Samy vite ! Lui cria Dean, mais fut contraint de se sauver en traînant son frère derrière lui, ce qui le ralentissait considérablement.

Le trajet jusqu'à la sortie était loin, mais Dean continua imperturbable, son esprit était ailleurs, une seule chose comptait à ses yeux, sortir Samy de cet endroit. Rendu au pied de l'escalier ses forces l'abandonnèrent, mais il essayait quand même de le tirer jusqu'à ce que des mains étrangères le force à le lâcher.

-Non, Samy, laissez moi ! Cria-t-il à ses mystérieux assaillants qui ne portaient aucune attention à ses protestations et il se sentit tirer vers le haut de l'escalier. L'air frais de l'extérieur fut comme une bénédiction et le réveilla un moment. Il remarqua que la pluie s'était transformée en neige et que Sam était à ses côtés. Il reconnu Jonathan, l'adolescent gothique du dépanneur qu'il avait trouvé sympathique. Il se pencha sur Sam et lui souffla quelque chose dans les narines, Sam se mit à tousser aussitôt.

-Samy ! S'exclama Dean faiblement, trop pour que quiconque l'entende puis il perdit conscience.

Il se réveilla dans sa chambre de motel avec Castiel à son chevet, il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

-Cas, tu es guéri !

-Le jeune couple qui vous a ramené m'ont permis de toucher leur âme et tous les deux sont des êtres très puissants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ?

-Humains.

-Je n'en crois rien.

-Tu te souviens de cet enfant mi-humain, mi-démon, le cambion ?

-Oui.

-La fille est quelque chose de similaire, seulement elle l'ignorait, j'ai dû lui apprendre.

- demi-démons ?

-Non, demi-ange.

-Un demi-ange ?

J'avais senti son essence divine, mais je n'en étais pas certain, les miasmes de la malédiction brouille les pistes.

Elle est à moitié ange et ne peut détruire la malédiction ?

Elle l'empêche de se répandre, c'est pas si mal pour une gamine qui ignore ce qu'elle est exactement.

Et Samy comment va-t-il ? Demanda Dean jetant un regard vers son frère dans le lit voisin.

Je vais bien je suis frigorifié c'est tout. Répondit ce dernier emmitouflé dans des couvertures chaudes. Dean s'approcha de lui.

Oh Samy, je te croyais mort.

J'étais pas loin, toi ça va ?

Oui, veux-tu quelque chose ?

Si tu me faisait un bon café chaud, ça m'aiderai.

Je vais faire ça.

Moi je vais téléphoner à Bobby pour savoir s'il sait à quoi on a affaire.

Sam lui téléphona et ils discutèrent un bon moment, pendant ce temps Dean parla à Castiel de la fille demi-ange. Ils étaient au milieu d'une discussion lorsqu'il les rejoignit.

-Elle nous a dit être une sorcière. Déclara Dean à Castiel.

-Oui, elle l'est, sa mère était une sorcière, mais de toute évidence elle a été victime d'un leurre. L'être démoniaque avec lequel elle croyait s'être accouplé était en fait un ange.

-Un ange qui se fait passé pour un démon pour coucher avec une sorcière ! On aura tout vu !

-Je n'en vois qu'un seul capable de faire ça. Se mêla Sam.

-Gabriel ! Devina Dean.

-Oui, s'il pouvait se faire passer pour un embrouilleur, pourquoi pas pour un démon ?

-C'était son genre d'humour en effet. Confirma Castiel.

-La fille est moitié ange moitié sorcière, elle doit être extrêmement puissante. Dit Sam.

-Elle l'est en effet, mais elle ignore tout de son pouvoir réel, ses _dons_ elle les attribut à sa nature de sorcière.

-Vaut mieux l'avoir de notre côté n'est-ce pas ? Devina Dean.

-Oui, elle est intelligente et heureusement pour nous elle est en général une bonne personne bien qu'un peu rebelle. Expliqua Castiel.

-Évidemment qu'elle est rebelle Cas c'est une ado ! Lui expliqua Dean.

-Vous voulez savoir à quoi on a affaire ? Les interrompit Sam.

-Oui, qu'est-ce que Bobby a dit ?

-Pas des bonne nouvelles, on a probablement affaire à une liche.

Une liche ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Sam lui montra une image sur son portable.

Oui, ça ressemble à ce qu'on a vu, comment on la tue ? Devina Dean.

On ne peut pas la tuer.

Quoi ?

Pas directement. Les liches sont des nécromanciens extrêmement puissants qui on fait un rituel complexe pour devenir liche. Sous cette forme ils gardent leurs pouvoirs et leur conscience, s'ils survivent au rituel. Ils ne sont plus soumis au temps, ils sont immortels et leur puissance augmente avec le temps. En plus de pouvoir se former une armées de zombies à volonté, ils peuvent ralentir ou arrêter le temps, te rendre fou, te geler jusqu'au os d'un seul touché, siphonner ton énergie jusqu'à la mort ou te désintégrer en entier. J'ai été victime du touché de la liche selon Bobby et il ne comprend pas que j'y ai survécu.

C'est parce que tu es un dur Samy !

Non, il crois que c'est plutôt mon sang de démon qui m'a protégé. Il me donne une certaine résistance à toutes les formes de magie nécromancienne.

Comment on détruit cette chose ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen !

Oui. Lors du rituel, la liche doit enfermer son essence vitale, son âme si tu préfères dans un objet que l'on nomme _phylactère_. Tant que le phylactère est intacte, la liche est immortelle. Il faut trouver le phylactère et le détruire, regarde, Bobby m'a envoyé le rituel pour le détruire.

Qu'attendons-nous ?

Faut trouver le phylactère, il peut ressembler à n'importe quoi un bijou, une roche etc. et il est sûrement très bien gardé. Bobby croit que la boucle temporelle du chemin des morts est là pour cette raison, car au bout du chemin des morts se trouve le phylactère, voilà pourquoi les morts ne nous laissent pas passer, ce n'est pas par vengeance, mais pour protéger la liche.

Pourquoi la protégeraient-ils ?

Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient le choix.

Ils seraient ses esclaves ?

Oui, comme les chupacabras et les autres fantômes. Je crois que nous n'aurons pas le choix Dean, nous allons devoir travailler avec le vampire.

Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre solution.

Trouve-la et je vais te suivre.

Très bien, montres-moi ta carte de la région. Sam obéit.

Tu vois, ça c'est le chemin des morts dit-il pointant ce que Sam avait encerclé. Ici il y a la crypte, là une rivière, mais ici et ici il n'y a rien, on pourrait contourner tout ce secteur en sortant de la ville et revenir par là, on serait alors de l'autre côté du chemin des morts.

Ce n'est pas bête, on peut essayer.

.

Ils passèrent la journée à faire des préparatifs, ils voulaient commencer tôt le lendemain matin. Pour le repas du soir ils allèrent dans un casse-croûte appelé _La pataterie_, car Dean voulait une autre poutine, c'était maintenant son repas favori, avec les cheeseburger-bacon bien sûr ! Sam pour sa part trouvait ça immonde. Ici aussi les habitants ne cessaient de les dévisager. Castiel, croyant que c'était en partie à cause de lui pigea de nouveau dans ses frites pour avoir l'air humain. Ils entendirent un groupe d'adolescentes s'énerver au loin, ils regardèrent et reconnurent le vampire qui les avait aidé, comme si c'était un signe du destin. Les filles cherchaient à l'impressionner.

-Si seulement elles savaient ! Dit Dean.

-Il a de la classe pour un vampire et il est plutôt charmant, de toute façon les ados adorent les vampires.

-Parce qu'ils n'en ont jamais rencontré de vrais, la seule image qu'ils en ont est romancé par Hollywood.

-Tu as raison, c'est tout de même ironique qu'il soit ici.

-Il nous suit peut-être.

-Peut-être.

-Que fais-tu ici ? C'est un lieu publique. Lui demanda Dean lorsqu'il délaissa ses admiratrices pour venir vers eux.

-Rien ne m'oblige à vivre dans des égouts ou des cryptes et pour ton information je suis capable de m'approcher des humains sans avoir le goût de leur sauter dessus pour les vider de leur sang.

-Tu portes un pantalon argent et c'est nous qu'on dévisage ! Dit Dean à cour d'idées.

-Je viens régulièrement ici et puis je me fiche de l'opinion des autres de toute façon.

Tu arrives à côtoyer des gens comme ça sans avoir le goût de boire leur sang ! S'épata Sam.

Oui, je vais même à l'école.

À l'école ?

Oui, j'ai 17 ans...depuis 600 ans, à l'occasion je retourne à l'école pour me tenir informé de ce qui se passe dans le monde.

Il y a les nouvelles pour ça. Lui dit bêtement Dean.

C'est filtré, pour connaître les gens il faut vivre parmi eux. Alors c'est lui l'ange, fascinant ! pas autant qu'un extra-terrestre, mais tout de même, c'est la première fois en 6 siècles que j'en vois un. Dit-il dévisageant Castiel de son regard analytique. Celui-ci ne réagit pas l'observant à son tour.

Tu es une aberration, une créature maudite. Finit-il par lui dire.

Je suppose que du point de vue d'un ange je suis effectivement ce genre de chose. On va sûrement se revoir.

J'espère que non. Dit Dean, en réponse il eut droit à un sourire ironique puis il les laissa.

Il est insensible à tes sarcasmes. Dit Sam à son frère.

Il ne sera pas aussi insensible lorsque je vais lui couper la tête avant de partir.

Dean, le tuer n'a aucun but.

Oui, c'est un vampire.

En tout cas, quel chemin veux-tu utiliser demain ? La voie ferrée près de la carrière abandonnée ou le sous-bois ?

La voie ferrée, je déteste les forêts !

D'accord, j'irais par les bois.

Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à un certain point. Dit Castiel.

Cas, c'est trop dangereux. Dit Dean.

Je suis un ange et tu es un humain, ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger, c'est le contraire.

Cas la liche va drainer ton essence divine et s'en servir contre nous !

Je n'approcherais pas de la liche et je peux me protéger moi-même.

D'accord.


	5. Armartin Jack

Chapitre 5-Armartin Jack

Sam s'enfonça dans les bois après avoir salué Dean et Castiel. Il aurait lui aussi préféré l'autre chemin, mais tant qu'à entendre Dean râler pendant des heures aussi bien se sacrifier et prendre le chemin le plus ardu. Les orties et les branches sèches lui écorchaient le visage et les mains, sa promenade dans les bois n'avait rien de touristique et surtout rien d'agréable. Au moins, à ce temps-ci de l'année il n'y avait pas de moustiques ! Il craignait chaque instant de se retrouver de nouveau sur ses pas, c'est pourquoi il était passé au centre de rénovation de la région pour acheter une bombe de peinture en aérosol afin de marquer son passage. Aussi s'il se perdait Dean allait le retrouver plus facilement.

.

Le trajet lui semblait extrêmement long, il vérifia sa montre, elle fonctionnait toujours donc pas une nouvelle boucle temporelle. Il s'arrêta à une clairière pour grignoter quelques-unes de ses provisions puis continua son chemin. Vers 14 heures il dû se rendre à l'évidence, il s'était perdu. Il trouva un arbre au tronc suffisamment gros et écrivit un message à Dean : _2h03, je suis perdu, direction NE._ Il continua son chemin durant près d'une heure puis inscrivit un deuxième message : 3h24 _toujours perdu, il y a une maison à l'ouest, je m'y rend. _Il continua en grelottant, il commençait à faire réellement froid. Il se rendit à la maison et frappa, aucune réponse, c'était de toute évidence abandonné, il entra pour se réchauffer un peu. Ça sentait l'humidité et la moisissure, le sol était couvert d'un épaisse couche de poussière opaque, mais il faisait moins froid. Il y avait des meubles tout aussi dégradé. Il monta à l'étage et aperçu un squelette crucifié sur une des portes. Sa bouche édentée souriait d'une façon grotesque, Sam recula et ne vit pas l'escalier derrière lui, il le dévala et se retrouva sur le sol sonné.

.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était ligoté sur une chaise. Un homme dans la trentaine avancée lui souriait de toutes ses dents. _Tu as de très beaux cheveux, mais ils sont trop longs, laisses-moi __arranger ça. _Il se débattait tentant de hurler sans succès. L'homme devant lui souriait toujours comme dans une publicité de dentifrice, il se pencha sur lui et se mit à lui renifler la tête comme un chien.

_De beaux, de si beaux cheveux parfumés et doux._ Dit-il en extase puis il les goûta : _Si bon les cheveux._ Continua-t-il à délirer. Sam était dégoûté, mais tant que ce débile s'extasiait devant ses cheveux il ne passait pas à l'acte, cela lui donna le temps de penser, même si ses options étaient plutôt limitées. S'il pouvait atteindre le couteau dans sa poche arrière il pourrait se libérer de ses liens et passer à l'attaque. Pendant que le fou était occupé à lui toucher et lui sentir les cheveux Sam atteignit son couteau et commença à couper les cordes de ses poignets.

_On va couper les beaux cheveux. _Dit le dément.

-Faudrait d'abord les brosser et les laver vous savez avec toutes ces brindilles qui s'y sont accrochées. Tenta Sam pour gagner du temps.

-Oui, les laver, mais ça va coûter un supplément. Lui répondit l'affreux barbier.

-C'est pas grave je suis prêt à payer.

Il commença par les brosser s'arrêtant à chaque coup de peigne pour les sentir, tant mieux, qu'il prenne son temps comme ça Dean allait peut-être arriver avant que le coiffeur dément en fasse la nouvelle pièce de sa collection. La _collection _était toute autour de lui, des têtes humaines à divers stades de décomposition et de longues mèches de cheveux sales accrochées aux murs telle des guirlandes macabres. Les liens finirent par céder, Sam contient son soulagement pour ne pas alerter son ennemi encore trop près. Aussitôt que Armartin Jack le délaissa pour prendre ses ciseaux Sam s'empara du sel dans ses poches et le lança sur le spectre surpris. Il se rua sur la porte verrouillée du grenier qu'il défonça à grand coups d'épaule, il devait se dépêcher avant que l'esprit soit de retour. La porte s'ouvrit dans un horrible grincement au moment même ou le spectre le chargea. Sam l'éloigna de nouveau avec du sel et accourut vers le squelette crucifié, il le brûla, le spectre derrière poussa un cri d'injure tandis que les flammes le consumaient. Sam quitta la demeure haletant, dehors il faisait déjà sombre et il était toujours perdu en forêt. La maison s'embrasa rapidement, il lui fallait sortir de ce bois avant que les flammes se propagent vers les arbres déjà très secs.

.

Sam se mit à courir à travers les arbres et buissons, il ne savait pas où il allait, mais ce bois devait bien déboucher quelque part. Il se retrouva aux abords d'une route de campagne, mais où ? Était-il toujours à Sainte-Clothilde ? C'était difficile à dire, il n'avait aucun repère, de chaque côté de la rue c'était des arbres. Il longea la route, les routes finissaient toujours par mener à la civilisation. Il essaya de téléphoner à Dean sans succès, ça l'inquiétait. Il fini par trouver une pancarte verte à un croisement qui indiquait la direction vers un autre village du nom de _Howick_. Il s'y rendit, de là il pourra trouver de l'aide pour rejoindre Sainte-Clothilde et trouver Dean. Tout en marchant il remarqua quelque chose qui lui avait échappé durant sa panique, l'air ici était beaucoup moins lourd et il se sentait étrangement serein. Était-ce parce qu'il était maintenant à l'extérieur du dôme maléfique ? Sans aucun doute.

.

Dean marchait toujours sur la voie ferrée et croisa pour au moins la vingtième fois le _X_ qu'il avait tracé sur le sol. Il était toujours dans une boucle temporelle, une autre et cette fois aucun vampire en vue pour le sortir de là. Castiel l'avait laissé un peu avant et il entendait le cri des chupacabras au loin, mais ils ne s'approchaient jamais, eux n'était pas dans la boucle temporelle. Il s'assied sur la partie métallique du chemin de fer, il acceptait de mourir ici, mais espérait que Sam avait eu plus de chance. Si Sam trouvait le phylactère et le détruisait, la liche allait disparaître et la boucle temporelle avec elle, du moins il l'espérait. Tout reposait sur les épaules de Samy désormais, Castiel pouvait le guider, mais il ne pourra jamais se rendre à la liche, cela équivaudrait à lui donner encore plus de puissance. Il observait la carrière abandonnée et se demandait si se jeter dedans allait briser le cycle, il allait sûrement mourir, mais au moins sera libéré de cette boucle...mais pas de Sainte-Clothilde. Il allait être condamné à servir la liche pour l'éternité. Non, il préférait s'accrocher à la vie. Sam et Castiel ne l'abandonneront pas, de ça il était certain. Il s'assoupit épuisé, mais senti une présence à ses côtés le vampire, il refoula sa joie au plus profond de son être.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-il le plus méchamment possible.

-Ton ange m'a envoyé te chercher en me menaçant de me détruire et je sais qu'il va le faire, alors tu viens ou je lui dit que tu es déjà mort ?

-Ce n'est pas MON ange ! S'offusqua Dean.

-Ah non ? Je croyais que vous étiez un couple.

-JAMAIS DE LA VIE C'EST UN MEC !

-Tu ne peux pas nier ce que tu ressens pour lui.

-Ça s'appelle de l'amitié.

-Bon, si tu le dis, tu viens ?

Dean le suivi en maugréant, il avait honte de mettre sa vie entre les mains d'un buveur de sang, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Tu ne te nourris pas de mon sang ! Lui cria Dean.

-Je sais ton ange a été formel, je ne dois pas toucher un seul cheveu de ta précieuse tête. En tout cas lui il t'aime plus qu'un ami.

-Fermes ta gueule et montre-moi la sortie.

-Tu es de compagnie fort agréable Dean Winchester.

-Moi aussi je te déteste.

-Je ne te déteste pas, au contraire j'apprécie ton honnêteté et surtout ta dignité.

-Ma dignité ! Je l'ai perdue en mettant ma vie entre tes mains.

-Ça fait plus de 10 heures que tu es ici et tu ne t'ai pas mis à me supplier pour que je t'aide.

-Je ne ferai jamais ça !

-J'espère bien.

.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent de la boucle temporelle ils étaient attendus par Castiel, Sam et le couple gothique.

-Maintenant disparaît. Ordonna l'ange au vampire.

-Hé arrête ! Vincent est un ami de longue date je t'interdit de le traiter de la sorte ! S'offusqua Jonathan.

-Bien dit Jo, tu as beau être un ange ici tu es sur notre territoire ! Approuva l'adolescente.

-L'ange et Dean ne sont pas en couple. Dit Vincent pas ébranlé le moindrement par l'échange verbale dont il était le sujet.

-NON ! S'offusqua Jonathan.

-Je te l'avais dit, tu me dois 5$. Dit la fille fière.

-Ah merde. Maugréa son amant.

-Quoi ! Vous avez fait un pari sur Cas et moi ! S'offusqua Dean, Sam se mit à rire discrètement.

-T'aurais pu les arrêter !

-Oui, mais c'était trop drôle.

-Je t'emmerde espèce de traître !

-Ils feraient un beau couple n'est-ce pas Marie ? Dit Jonathan à sa copine.

-Tu es un demi-ange et tu t'appelles Marie ? Quelle ironie ! Déclara Dean.

-Marie-Claude et je suis avant tout une sorcière, mâle stupide ! Puis je suis pas vierge !Dit-elle légèrement irritée, pour Dean c'était une bonne revanche.

-Rentrons. Décida Dean épuisé par sa mésaventure.

-Ils vont nous aider à trouver le phylactère. Dit Sam.

-Quoi ? Tu leur a parlé de notre mission! Se fâcha Dean.

-Nous avons besoin d'aide Dean.

-Pas du tout on va se débrouiller sans eux, partons. Conclut Dean en se dirigeant vers l'Impala sans se retourner.

-À plus tard. Dit Sam aux autres, s'assurant que Dean ne l'avait pas entendu.

.

Ils rentrèrent au motel pour se reposer un peu. Sam se fichait du mauvais caractère de Dean, il avait déjà accepté l'aide de ces gens sentant qu'ils avaient épuisé toutes leurs autres options. Dean avait toujours eu de la difficulté à accepter l'aide des autres et parfois cela lui avait coûté cher. Pour Dean, demander de l'aide était un signe de faiblesse, il faisait difficilement confiance à autrui, même lui, parfois Sam avait encore l'impression que Dean ne lui faisait pas confiance, même après toutes ses années, même après l'apocalypse. Il se demandait si un jour Dean allait lui faire entièrement confiance. Dean s'endormit rapidement, il avait tout de même passé la journée et la soirée sur ce chemin sans manger ou se reposer. Sam rejoignit Castiel à l'extérieur qui regardait le ciel nocturne, au loin on pouvait entendre le cri des chupacabras.

Est-ce que tu vois le vortex maléfique en ce moment même ?

Oui.

Quand je suis sorti de Sainte-Clothilde par accident, j'ai senti la différence dans l'air et quand j'y suis revenu c'était comme si on avait recouvert le ciel au dessus de ma tête d'une épaisse couverture, je me sentait écrasé et j'avais l'impression d'avoir de la difficulté à respirer.

Oui, c'est comme cela.

C'est comme ça que tu te sens ici ?

Constamment, heureusement je n'ai pas besoin de respirer, mais je sens que mon véhicule est compressé à cet endroit.

Si on réussit à détruire la liche demain ce sera terminé.

Nous ignorons si nous y parviendrons.

Avec de l'aide.

Dean ne veut pas de leur aide.

J'en ai rien à foutre, moi je crois qu'ils sont notre seule chance, après tout la fille est en quelque sorte ta nièce !

Ce n'est pas elle le problème.

C'est le vampire je sais, moi il ne me fait pas peur, je ne pense pas qu'il va nous trahir. Toi ?

Dean en est persuadé.

C'est TON opinion que je veux Cas pas la sienne !

Je n'en ai pas.

Cas tu devrais être toi-même et non ce que Dean veut que tu sois !

Je ne peux me permettre de le décevoir, nous sommes liés.

Liés comment ?

Je suis son ange gardien.

Tu lui dois donc obéissance et soumission ? C'est pire que le mariage.

Ce n'est pas ça, je ne crois pas que tu puisses comprendre.

Je ne suis plus un gamin qu'il faut protéger de la vérité Cas et tu pourrais être étonné des choses que j'arrive à comprendre.

C'est moi qui a voulu être son protecteur, personne ne m'a forcé. Expliqua Castiel.

Pourquoi as-tu voulu ce rôle ?

Parce qu'il est mon ami.

Sam avait regardé l'ange dans les yeux, avait porté attention à ses réactions et de la façon dont il parlait de Dean, le terme _ami_ semblait signifier autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond. Il n'insista pas, Castiel allait en parler à Dean et il aura droit à son mécontentement pendant des jours ! Il rentra au motel et s'assoupit à son tour, demain la journée allait être longue.


	6. le phylactère

Chapitre 6-Le phylactère

_Merci à Ccile, Asaliah,elida17 et Stonewhiteclown pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire ! Pour répondre à ta question Asaliah ces légendes m'ont été racontées par mon ex-beau-frère résident de Sainte-Clothilde, celle de Armartin Jack, du chemin des morts et du trou aux sorcières en fait, celle des chupacabra lui vient des travailleurs mexicains qui travaillent réellement dans cette région durant l'été. J'ai décidé de leur donner une cause commune et une origine. Voici la suite, enjoy !_

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du chemin des morts, Dean avait toujours son air renfrogné, il pouvait tolérer les deux adolescents, mais pas le vampire. Pourtant, il aurait préféré que les jeunes ne les suivent pas sur le chemin des morts, il se souciait de leur sécurité et il ne voulait pas avoir leur mort sur la conscience. Le fait que Marie-Claude soit un demi-ange ne faisait que l'inquiéter davantage. Si c'était comme le cambion, ça voulait dire qu'elle était plus puissante que les anges eux-mêmes, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que la liche ferait de tout ce pouvoir ! Ça l'effrayait. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Castiel s'arrêta devant la jeune fille.

-Non. Lui dit-il.

-Tu ne peux pas les accompagner.

-De quoi tu te mêles ? Dégage.

Castiel s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur le front de l'adolescente.

-C'est à cause de toi que cette créature est si puissante.

-Quoi ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Il se nourrit de ton essence divine depuis des années à ton insu. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi en dépit de ta nature de demi-ange tu avais si peu de pouvoirs, j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit, maintenant je comprend. Ne lui en donne pas davantage. Expliqua calmement l'ange, elle ne dit rien sidérée.

-Vous devez y aller seuls avec le vampire. Ajouta Castiel à l'intention des deux frères.

-J'ai un nom tu sais, en fait j'en ai plusieurs et _Le vampire_ n'en fait pas partie. Lui rappela Vincent, mais sans démontrer la moindre irritation.

.

Le chemin des morts n'avait pas changé, toujours cette atmosphère lourde et sinistre et à partir de maintenant leur vie était entre les mains d'un vampire qui, selon Dean, allait les trahir.

-Je sais que tu vas nous trahir, fais-le donc maintenant qu'on en finisse. Lui dit-il.

-Dean ! L'avertit Sam exaspéré.

-Laisse. Ça le rassure de croire que je vais vous trahir. Je suis en train de bouleverser sa conception des vampires et des monstres en général, ce n'est jamais facile de remettre en cause ses idées et ses certitudes.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes sale sangsue ! S'offusqua Dean.

-Exprimer de la colère calme un peu l'anxiété face à la nouveauté.

-Ferme ta gueule ! Ordonna Dean outré, Sam se retenait pour ne pas rire. Ce que Vincent remarqua, il lui fit un sourire complice. Sam l'aimait bien, évidemment il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance, mais ne pensait pas qu'il allait les trahir, il allait peut-être juste exiger du sang en échange de ses services.

-Tu as vraiment 600 ans ? Demanda Sam.

-Oui.

-Tu as dû en voir des choses en 600 ans ?

-Tu veux que je t'en parle ? Devina le vampire.

-Oui, ça passerait le temps.

-Samy, arrête de fraterniser avec les monstres ! L'avertit Dean.

-Je fraternise avec qui je veux, tu es mon frère pas mon père et je suis majeur. Lui répondit Sam.

-Très bien, mais tu vas souffrir quand je vais lui couper la tête.

-Il nous aide et toi tu veux le tuer ? Je me demande qui d'entre vous deux est le monstre. Conclut Sam.

-C'est un vampire ! Lui cria Dean.

-J'avais remarqué figure-toi donc ! Et cesse de me traiter en gamin, je veux entendre son histoire, c'est sûrement plus intéressant que t'entendre râler ! Lui répondit Sam avec colère.

-Attention, les morts ne peuvent vous atteindre à cause de moi alors ils vous poussent à vous éliminer mutuellement, ils auront votre âme après et si vous me tuer entre-temps c'est encore mieux pour eux, vous éliminerez leur principal obstacle. Il y a longtemps qu'ils rêvent de me détruire, mais ils en sont incapables.

-Tient, eux aussi détestent les buveurs de sang. Ricana Dean cynique.

-Ils n'aiment pas que je leur enlève leur proie. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de gens que j'ai guidé hors de cet endroit, vous n'êtes pas les premiers.

-En échange de leur sang ! Devina Dean.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit un prix trop élevé pour avoir la vie sauve et quitter ce village maudit pour toujours.

-Est-ce difficile de résister à l'envie de les vider de leur sang ? Demanda Sam qui se rappelait à quel point résister au sang de démon avait été ardu.

-C'est le prix à payer pour la liberté.

-La liberté ?

-La liberté de pouvoir vivre en société sans se transformer en bête incontrôlable à la moindre odeur de sang humain.

-Tu semble avoir réussi.

-J'ai eu six siècles pour le faire.

-Ce que tu dis c'est qu'on devrait laisser ces monstres pulluler dans l'espoir qu'après 600 ans ils arrivent enfin à se contrôler ! Dit Dean bêtement, mais son attitude était déjà un peu moins fermée.

-Certains n'y arriveront jamais, d'autres ignorent qu'ils peuvent se contrôler et d'autres n'en n'ont simplement pas envie. Tout se joue dans les 200 premières années, les autres ne sont qu'un maintien ou du perfectionnement.

.

Sam lui posa des questions sur sa longue vie et il lui répondait, Dean faisait semblant de ne pas écouter par orgueil, mais en réalité ça le fascinait autant que Sam. Soudain il leur prit les mains.

-Prêts ? On passe de l'autre côté. Dit-il.

L'atmosphère devient encore plus opaque et ils furent entourés d'un épais brouillard verdâtre. Le vent violent cherchait à les repousser ou plutôt à les séparer. Ils avancèrent péniblement pendant de longues minutes puis tout cessa subitement, ils se retrouvèrent sur le chemin des morts, mais cette fois il aboutissait quelque part. La forêt se clairsema et ils découvrirent ce qui ressemblait aux ruines d'une ancienne gare. La voie ferrée était toujours là, mais usée par le temps, au loin on devina une carrière abandonnée.

-C'est l'autre boucle temporelle, l'endroit où je suis resté pris hier ! Tu nous a leurré. S'exclama Dean.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de la gare ? Lui demanda le vampire.

-Non.

-Parce que tu ne l'as jamais croisée ! Votre phylactère a de bonnes chances d'être ici.

Ils se mirent au travail, Bobby leur avait dit que ça pouvait ressembler à n'importe quoi alors Sam utilisa son détecteur de champs magnétiques pour analyser tout objet qui lui semblait suspect. Ils cherchèrent pendant des heures, ils n'avaient aucune piste, si seulement Castiel avait pu les suivre il aurait s'en doute détecter l'anomalie aussitôt Ils se séparèrent pour avoir plus de chance. Après un moment Dean fit une pause, il avait faim, mais Sam avait le sac de provisions, lorsqu'il le trouva, il lui faisait dos et semblait fixer quelque chose dans sa main. Il s'avança vers son frère, mais fut retenu par le vampire qu'il n'avait pas entendu approcher. Il se dégagea et avança de nouveau en ordonnant au vampire d'enlever ses sales pattes de sur lui. Vincent le repoussa au loin, malgré son âge apparent, il était doté d'une force prodigieuse. Dean se releva quelque peu sonné, mais surtout indigné.

-La liche le contrôle. Lui cria Vincent avant d'être foudroyé par Sam dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur verdâtre maléfique. Le vampire tomba inconscient et Dean se sentit soudainement très vulnérable.

-Sam, ne la laisse pas te contrôler ! Hurla Dean, Sam tourna son regard démoniaque vers lui et tendit la main dans sa direction, Dean évita le rayon maléfique d'une roulade sur le côté.

-Samy, Samy reviens ! Tu as résisté à Lucifer, ce n'est pas un sorcier mort-vivant qui va te dominer ! Aller, tu es plus fort que ça, tu es un Winchester.

Sam reprit ses sens une fraction de seconde et se fut suffisant pour qu'il laisse tomber l'objet de ses mains et recule stupéfait. Dean observa l'objet en question, il s'agissait d'une pierre parfaitement ronde et translucide comme du verre et du gaz à l'intérieur circulait lentement autour d'un centre invisible. Durant sa rotation lente il passait par toutes les couleurs du spectre visible, c'était magnifique.

-N'y touche pas, ne la regarde même pas ! Lui cria Sam quelque part au loin. Il ne se préoccupa de son frère et se pencha, c'était si beau, il voulait juste la regarder de plus près, il tendit la main puis le charme fut brisé. Un tissu brun recouvra l'objet, le manteau de Sam.

-C'est le phylactère, il ne faut ni le regarder ni le toucher.

-Alors détruisons-le maintenant.

-Bobby a dit qu'il doit être détruit à l'endroit où le rituel a été fait.

-Et comment on va trouver ça maintenant ? Se découragea Dean.

-Je crois savoir, lorsque j'ai touché le phylactère j'ai eu une sorte de contact télépathique avec la liche...je sais où on doit l'amener, mais faut sortir d'ici, c'est de l'autre côté de la boucle temporelle. Où est Vincent ?

Je crois que tu l'as tué. Dit-il pointant le vampire inconscient au loin. Sam termina d'enfouir profondément le phylactère dans son sac à dos et accouru vers lui. Il se coupa l'avant-bras et le posa contre la bouche du vampire.

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Demanda Dean horrifié.

Je ne vois aucune autre façon de ramener un vampire et on a besoin de lui.

Il sentit le vampire resserrer son emprise sur son bras et lorsqu'il termina de boire Sam se sentit affaibli par la perte rapide d'une trop grande quantité de sang.

-Je suis désolé. Lui dit Vincent.

-Ça va , j'ai le phylactère on doit aller le détruire.

-Je peux le voir ?

-Non, c'est hypnotique tu as vu ce que je t'ai fait ? Et je doute que tu sois assez remis pour lui résister.

Tu as sûrement raison, garde-le bien caché. Je vous sors d'ici aussitôt que je peux me lever. Dit-il.

Allons-y ! Déclara Dean en le tirant vers le bras sans ménagement pour le remettre sur pied.

Très bien, attendez-vous à ce que sa force augmente lors de la traversée, il va tout faire pour vous charmer afin de se protéger.

Ça voudra dire que c'est bon signe, il a peur. Dit Dean.

Elle, la liche était une femme de son vivant. Clarifia Sam. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de la sorcière qu'on avait brûlée dans sa vision et c'était à cet endroit qu'il croyait devoir détruire le phylactère.

.

Il retraversèrent le vortex maléfique et le chemin des morts. Tout le long du trajet ils sentaient fortement le charme du phylactère agir sur eux, l'envie de le sortir du sac et de l'admirer était irrésistible et pourtant aucun des trois n'y réagissait. Ils progressaient beaucoup plus lentement qu'à leur arrivée épuisés. Vincent était mal en point bien qu'il n'en démontrait rien, Sam était affaibli par sa perte de sang et les capacités vampiriques du phylactère étaient encore plus fortes maintenant qu'ils l'avaient avec eux. Une fois de l'autre côté les deux gamins et Castiel les attendaient toujours. Ce dernier recula spontanément en les voyant approcher, il sentait la présence maléfique qui les accompagnait.

-Détruisez-le. Leur ordonna-t-il.

-Faut se rendre à un endroit particulier. Dit Sam.

-Où ?

-Je ne sais pas, à l'endroit de ma vision.

-Ça nous aide énormément ça Samy. Dit Dean.

La jeune fille s'approcha de Sam et posa ses deux mains sur ses tempes.

-Montres-moi. Dit-elle. Sam repensa à sa vision.

-Je sais, on appelle cet endroit le trou aux sorcières, elles ont presque toutes été brûlées dans cette clairière. Je peux vous y conduire.

-Je ne laisserai pas _bébé_ entre les mains d'adolescents sans expérience ! Désapprouva Dean.

-J'avais pensé utiliser les VTT, plus pratiques en forêt.

-Je n'ai jamais conduit ce truc. Dit Dean.

-Embarque avec moi et ton frère n'a qu'à embarquer avec Jonathan, ton ange peut voler et Vincent peut nous rejoindre à pieds.

-Je ne vous accompagne pas je dois d'abord me nourrir. Dit-il

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-La liche a tenté de me désintégrer en utilisant Sam.

-Tu as résisté au sort ? Épatant. S'étonna-t-elle.

-J'ai plus étonnant ces simples humains ont résisté sans trop de problèmes au charme hypnotique de la créature. À plus tard. Il disparu la laissant stupéfaite.

-Oui les monstres de la planète ont raison de vous craindre Winchester, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui. En route.

-Je ne me laisserais pas conduire sur ce truc par une gamine de 16 ans ! S'exclama Dean plus par orgueil que par crainte.

-Bien marche à côté alors !

-Très bien je monte.

.

Ils s'y rendirent avec tous leurs morceaux contrairement à ce que Dean avait craint, ces jeunes de la campagne étaient très à l'aise avec ce genre de véhicule, ils avaient probablement débuté leur entraînement à l'âge de 8 ans dans la cour arrière de leurs parents. Castiel était déjà là et les attendait. Il résista de son mieux au maléfice, mais ne pouvait pas les approcher tant que le phylactère était entre leurs mains, sentant son énergie se faire aspirer, il dû se résigner à les quitter pour les attendre en sécurité dans le ciel au dessus du dôme. Sam s'avança vers l'endroit de sa vision en ordonnant à tous de s'éloigner sauf Dean pour l'aider avec le rituel. Ils firent les préparatifs avant de sortir le phylactère du sac ce qui leur prit environ une heure. Sam n'osa même pas le toucher se contentant de le laisser tomber à l'endroit désigné. La liche n'allait évidemment pas se laisser détruire aussi facilement, la terre se mit à trembler interrompant le rituel, le sol se fissura recrachant des ossements pêle-mêle qui commencèrent rapidement à s'assembler pour former des corps articulés.

-Bon voilà de nouveau l'armée de squelettes qui se réveille, Samy prépare toi. Dit Dean.

-Une armée de squelettes et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? Paniqua Jonathan.

-Arrête de geindre et prend ça. Lui dit Dean.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un lance-flamme, s'ils sont trop près de toi tu les asperge, le feu est leur faiblesse.

-J'ai jamais fait ça.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de te donner un cours.

Dean et Sam s'affairaient à poursuivre le rituel tout en essayant de protéger les gamins.

-Tu es sorcière et à moitié ange tu peux peut-être nous aider avec tes pouvoirs ? Demanda Sam à Marie-Claude qui semblait surprise de voir autant de morts sous sa petite ville. Elle l'ignora et, comme hypnotisée, s'avança vers les squelettes et les zombies qui fuyaient à son approche et ceux qui résistaient étaient pulvérisés retournant instantanément à l'état de poussière.

-Quel sorte de pouvoir est-ce ? S'étonna Sam.

-Pas le temps de le savoir, le rituel, vite ! Insista Dean.

Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peines, Vincent les avait finalement rejoint, mais il était sous l'emprise de la liche ce qui n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle. Dean qui était le plus près voulait lui couper la tête par derrière, mais il sentit subitement ses forces l'abandonner. Il résista se concentrant sur sa tâche, rien à faire, il était si épuisé que mettre un pied devant l'autre mobilisa toute son attention. Il s'écroula à bout de souffle remarquant au passage Sam et Jonathan dans la même situation que lui. La liche,dans le corps du vampire, ne s'intéressait plus à eux, seule Marie-Claude avec son énorme pouvoir méritait son attention, La jeune fille résistait, mais pour combien de temps ?la créature avait pris pour acquis qu'ils étaient morts ou que ses laquais allaient terminer le travail, ce qui était une grave erreur de sa part. Dean trouva la force d'appeler Castiel qui arriva à la rescousse. Ils se sentirent remplis d'une énergie nouvelle et poursuivirent le rituel tandis que l'ange affrontait la liche.

Castiel arrivait à bloquer la plupart des sorts de la liche sauf celui du vol d'énergie divine, il devait donc se dépêcher à neutraliser la créature pendant qu'il en avait encore, il ne pourra pas gagner, il ne faisait que donner plus de temps aux deux frères pour achever le rituel. Ce qu'ils firent.

La liche poussa un hurlement de rage tandis que ses vêtements s'enflammaient comme le réceptacle de son essence spirituelle. De violentes bourrasques s'élevèrent aussitôt les soulevant de terre, chacun s'accrocha à ce qu'il pouvait tandis que le vortex maléfique se referma sur lui-même tentant dans un dernier espoir de les amener avec lui. Castiel dû rattraper Jonathan qui avait lâché prise puis une fois le vortex refermé, les bourrasques disparurent.

Sam et Dean rejoignirent Castiel qui fixait l'endroit d'où avait disparu le vortex.

-Ça va ? Demanda Dean.

-Non, cette chose viens du purgatoire ce qui signifie que quelqu'un quelque part a réussi à ouvrir une brèche dans les portes du purgatoire, des créatures plus horribles et plus maléfiques que la liche pourrait en sortir, il faut que je retourne au paradis pour en faire part à mes frères, c'est une urgence.

-Cas, attend ! Tenta Dean, mais l'ange avait déjà disparu.


	7. Exit

Exit

_Merci pour les reviews, j'en ai plus avec mes histoires de supernatural qu'avec mes histoires de Doctor who merci fans de supernatural ! Pour répondre à la question de Ccile, oui tu as raison, Vincent s'est enflammé et est mort,contente que tu ai aimé mon personnage ce dernier chapitre est basé sur ce fait, et conclu une autre aventure des Winchester, enjoy !_

Ils étaient allé manger _Au petit sourire_ pour une dernière fois, demain ils allaient quitter Sainte-Clothilde pour de bon. Ils avaient réussi leur mission et ils en étaient fiers, ça n'avait pas été facile du tout. L'air au dessus de la ville était beaucoup plus léger et il y avait même du soleil. Ils regardèrent les quelques clients réguliers qui dégustaient leur repas sans savoir le moindrement ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux, mais c'était toujours comme ça dans leur métier ils sauvaient la vie, ou l'âme de gens qui ignoraient qu'ils avaient été en danger. Ils reconnurent Fred, le premier qui leur avait parlé, mais il n'avait plus du tout la même approche.

-Allez-vous en et ne revenez plus jamais ici ! Leur dit-il méchamment.

-Hé un peu de reconnaissance, on a sauvé ta ville ! Répondit Dean surpris.

-Oui au prix de la vie de mon frère.

-Ton frère ?

-Oui, Vincent, pas mon frère biologique évidemment. Vous avez sauvé la vie de ces gens qui ne savent même pas que vous l'avez fait. Leur misérable existence ne vaut pas celle de mon frère, il en a sauvé plus qu'il n'en a tué, est-ce votre cas ? Faites le décompte. Je vous déteste saleté de chasseurs, mêlez-vous donc de vos affaires !

-Fred , c'est correct. Lui dit la jeune serveuse rousse.

-Ils ont tué Vincent ! Lui rappela-t-il.

-Je sais, je sais, viens. Lui dit-elle elle les regarda d'un air mauvais, mais n'ajouta rien.

-Vous allez payer pour ça. Leur promis l'adolescent.

Les frères quittèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers l'Impala sans échanger un seul mot.

-On va partir ce soir finalement. Dit Dean une fois dans la voiture.

-Oui ça vaudrait mieux, passons au motel chercher nos choses.

Ils roulèrent en silence un moment puis Sam parla.

-Il n'aurait pas dû mourir.

-On ne pouvait pas le sauver Samy.

-600 ans pour finir aussi soudainement, avec tout ce qu'il avait accompli.

Justement il est temps qu'il se repose tu ne penses pas ?

Qu'il se repose ? Dean tout ce qui l'attend c'est le purgatoire. Il n'y a pas de place ailleurs pour les créatures comme lui et il était probablement trop bon pour aller en enfer.

Ils retournèrent au motel, ramassèrent leurs choses et quittèrent, il faisait déjà sombre, novembre n'était vraiment pas un mois agréable. Ils roulèrent en silence chacun perdu dans ses pensées, la mort de cet étrange vampire les affectait plus qu'ils l'avaient cru, ils perdirent la notion du temps, concentré sur la route déserte et infinie devant eux puis Sam parla.

-Dean, on aurait pas dû avoir passé les douanes ?

-On doit pas être loin.

-Oui.

Ils continuèrent sans croiser les douanes Dean fut le premier à ressentir un certain malaise.

-Samy...

-Non, ne me dit pas...

-Oui, on tourne en rond.

-Mais c'est impossible, on a détruit la liche !

-C'est aussi ce que je me répète depuis des heures.

-Fred a dit qu'on payerait.

-Oui, mais il n'est pas sorcier ou quoi que ce soit ?

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Mais nous ne voulions pas le tuer !

-Faudrait lui expliquer ça à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Premièrement on va arrêter mettre de l'essence, ça ce n'est pas figé et on croise cette station depuis des heures.

.

Sam alla chercher de la nourriture et du café à l'intérieur tandis que Dean restait à la pompe, il n'y avait qu'une personne à l'intérieur, une jeune fille qu'il reconnu.

-Marie-Claude !

-Il est à peu près temps que vous vous arrêtiez.

-Nous sommes pris dans une autre boucle temporelle.

-Je sais.

-Peux-tu nous aider ? Elle sourit.

-Évidemment, c'est moi qui l'ai fait celle la, pas mal pour une première expérience !

Pourquoi ?

Tu le sais Sam.

Nous ne voulions pas que Vincent meurt.

C'est pas vous que je veux voir, mais votre stupide ange domestique qui s'est sauvé comme un lâche après le carnage ! Vous vous êtes seulement mes otages.

Tu nous tiens en otage pour te venger de Castiel ? Marie-Claude ça ne changera rien.

Au contraire ça change tout. J'ai ramassé les os de Vincent et j'ai enfermé son âme, un truc de sorcière,je sais que les anges peuvent ressusciter les morts, c'est ce que j'attends de lui. J'ai son âme, j'ai ses restes, mais je ne peux pas le ressusciter moi-même, seul les vrais anges peuvent faire ça. Vous tournerez en rond tant que cet emplumé ne répondra pas à mon appel, vous en faites pas, je vais m'assurer qu'il y ai toujours de la nourriture dans ce dépanneur, vous ne mourrez pas de faim. Va faire le message à ton frère et lorsque vous sortirez de la boucle temporelle vous saurez qu'il a répondu, je ne veux pas que Dean l'appelle pour moi.

Sam transmis le message à Dean qui n'était pas très heureux, mais retourner dans le dépanneur engueuler la gamine ne fera qu'envenimer la situation, malgré les avertissements de Marie-Claude Dean appela tout de même Castiel pour régler ce problème. Il apparut aussitôt derrière la voiture.

Nous sommes très occupés au paradis avec cette histoire de faille dans la porte du purgatoire pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

Ta nièce veut te parler et si tu ne lui obéit pas Sam et moi allons restés pris dans cette boucle temporelle qu'elle a créee juste pour nous.

Elle peut faire des boucles temporelles ! C'est prodigieux ! S'épata-t-il.

Oui, en attendant va lui parler. Toujours docile, Castiel disparu.

Ils tournèrent en rond encore environ deux heures puis le décor changea, tous deux en furent soulagés et émus dans le cas de Sam, ça voulait dire que Cas l'avait ressuscité, du moins il l'espérait. Ils passèrent bientôt les douanes, roulèrent toute la nuit puis s'arrêtèrent au matin dans un restaurant.

-La poutine va me manquer. Déclara Dean nostalgique.

-Les repas-santé tout préparés du supermarché vont me manquer. Approuva Sam.

Ils sortirent du restaurant en ricanant puis s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Vincent était devant eux accompagner de Castiel.

-Je voulais vous remercier et vous dire au revoir. Leur dit-il.

-Tu es différent. Remarqua Sam.

-Évidemment je suis humain maintenant.

-C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Dean.

-C'est horrible.

-Tu vas t'y faire, il y a plein de choses agréables à vivre comme humain, la bonne bouffe, le sexe et tu vas enfin pouvoir sortir de l'adolescence. Lui expliqua Dean.

-Oui, j'ai découvert les joies du sucre, je ne me rappelait pas à quel point c'était bon des beignets fourrés à la crème ! Dit-il en mordant dans son beignet. Mais malgré tout, être un humain banal et insignifiant, quelle tristesse !

-Tu ne seras jamais un humain banal et insignifiant crois-moi ! Fais attention à toi et profite de la vie. Lui dit Sam.

-J'y compte bien elle est tellement courte.

-Merci Cas. Dit Sam, Dean approuva.

-Comme vous disiez, Marie-Claude est ma nièce, elle est de ma famille et c'est tout ce qui reste de mon frère Gabriel. Avoua Cas un soupçon de chagrin dans la voix.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est seulement retourné sur votre planète. Dit Vincent puis regarda les Winchester.

-Les anges sont en réalité des extra-terrestres déguisés, ils se font passer pour des anges parce que pour la majorité d'entre vous c'est encore plus facile à accepter que les extra-terrestres.

-J'en doute. Sourit Dean, en observant l'ange du coin de l'oeil. Cas un alien ! Quelle idée ?

Les frères regagnèrent l'Impala et continuèrent leur route, une aventure était terminée, de nombreuses autres les attendaient, c'était l'histoire de leur vie et malgré les difficultés, ils ne voulaient pas que ça changent.

FIN


End file.
